without Edward, my life was coming to the end
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: It has been six months since I had last seen Edward. I was about to find out that my life was coming to a close.


This is my second story and it didn't seem to go that well, but it's only been posted for maybe a week now. I'm going to try to do this one on my own without my friend's help. Here goes!!!

It was like the life that I had never wanted. A life without the love of my life. Without my Edward by my side I was sure to fail every task that I had committed to. One-shot

* * *

The sky was dark and full of gray clouds.

It had been six months since I had last seen Edward. My life finally felt like it had ended.

I was going to my normal boring day of school. Nothing had really changed. I always sat with the same people at lunch. Jessica was usually the only one that ever talked to me. Everybody ekse thought that i had betrayed them by sitting with the Cullens.

"Bella?" Jessica asked her voice wondering and questioning.

"What?" I quickly snapped at her.

She turned her face away from mine, hoping that I wouldn't see tears the well up in the corners of her eyes. I suddenly felt a burst of saddness go through me.

"I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean to say anything that hurt your feelings."

She obviusly didn't care about anything that I said. She finally turned her face back towards mine.

"What's wrong with you Bella?" Jessica asked saying it in between sobs.

"You've been acting strange after that Cullen boy left"

My face suddenly changed to face of anger and rage. She could tell that I was enraged with what she had said about Edward.

"Sorry." she said under breath, hoping that I wouldn't run away like all of the other times she had mentioned Edward. My eyes lightened after she had said sorry. At lest she was saying something to me.

"I've got to go." I said to Jessica hoping she would say why or something. No response came from Jessica's lips.

I got up from the table and swiftly left the Cafeteria. I moved to my red truck, hoping that nobody would see me. Jacob stood, waiting for me at my truck.

"Why are you here. I thought you would be with your werewolf friends." I said trying to offend him and finally get him off my back.

A snarl lurked up his throat, forcing me to back away from where we stood, inches apart from each other.

Jacob had been following me ever sice Edward had left Forks. I guess that he felt that he had to protect me from other vampires lurking around Forks. Ever since Edward left, I never wanted to see anybody, not even my friends. Edward was like nothing else that I had ever had in my life before. When he left, it felt as if my heart left with him.

"Come with me Bella." Jacob said hoping that I would say yes.

"Never!!" I yelled out at him. I ran as quickly away from him as I possibly could, zigzagging back and forth through the trees.

I finally came the edge of a cliff, Jacob lurching closer and closer toward me. It was like a nightmare I had never had before.

I was not thinking about my life anymore, only that I wanted to die. My feet drew closer and closer toward the edge of the cliff.

Jacob had always said that he would take me cliff diving, so why not now. A burst of adrenaline shot thruogh my body, making it want to jump for than I had ever before. At that moment a voice ran into my head.

"Don't do it Bella. Don't ruin your life because I left you." It was a voice that I knew well and absolutly loved.

"Edward?" I wispered to myself, under my breath.

"Yes, Bella." It was at that moment that my heart actually felt as if it was actually there for once.

"I love you Bella. Please don't jump."

"No you don't. You don't love me anymore."

My mind made it's decision quickly. My mind said no, but my body said yes. My body flew over the cliff. I plunged deep into the ocean. A screech sounded from above me.

"Jacob?" I said. Water quickly clogged my throat and sunk me to the bottom of the ocean. My life was over. There would never again be a person living in forks by the name of Bella Swan.

My eyelids finally became heavy and I fell under unconciousness forever.

_FINISH_

**_Love it, hate it give me a response to what you think._**


End file.
